Lumina
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Very Hard Boss (when fighting by herself) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, considered the co-leader of the elemental spirits Threat Assessment Quite High Appearance She appears as a white pikmin but is made entirely out of light energy. She has a ball of light energy surrounding her at all times meaning that she is not always seen at the time. It is also seen that there are several balls of light circling around her at all times. Her flower is made out of light. She has entirely black eyes. She is actually very connected with Umbra quite literally and cannot get away from him. She is quite impossible to see when she is in any lighted area. She has five tails growing from her back end. Powers She has power overlight element and is quite versatile with it. She can only be seen at night or in a dark area. She is hard to fight against as she rarely stays anywhere dark. She focuses on ranged attacks only but she gets stronger the longer that she stays in the light and the longer that she is by Umbra. Her powers complement Umbra and his powers complement hers. She works with Umbra's powers to make herself stronger and as such attacking one means trying to defeat both of them. She splits apart by a physical attack and cannot be defeated by physical attacks. Some of her light-based attacks are not able to be blocked by an immunity or a resistance. Her battle style is focused on a combination of attacks and defensive manuevers. She is one of two elemental spirits that can attack in the realm that stops anyone else from attacking or being violent. Weaknesses She is only weak against the dark element. Resistances It's hard to say what she is resistant against for it seems like she is resistant to both fire and and heat. Physical attacks cannot kill her. Immunities She absorbs light and is healed by it and so cannot be hurt by it at all. Personality She is quite cheerful and lazy. She generally leaves the fighting to Umbra and as such lays back and watches the fight from behind him. She only begins to attack when she is hit. She, however, cannot easily be angry at anyone and see herself as the caretaker of the other elemental spirits. It is generally not wise to get her genuinely angry as it is hard to get her from that state. She makes friends easily and as such loves to stay in the company of others. She enjoys being in the company of Umbra or anyone that is in a happy mood. She sin't suspicious of anyone and allows them to be with her as long as they don't disturb the tranquility of the place she lives in. History She was created earlier by an earlier experiment from the others. It was the same experiment that created Umbra. They are two of a kind and as such I destroyed what I used to make them. The experiment was used only to open my eyes to one of the many truths to this world. Lumina represents the path of light. She always does what she needs to help out others and stays by Umbra. They have stayed together for the longest and are always keeping that realm up over there on my continent. Themes Entrance Theme:Eureka Seven - Sprinting Spirits Main Theme: Eureka Seven - Sky of Hope Battle Theme: Eureka Seven - Combat Zone Being with Umbra: Eureka Seven - Get it by your hands Battling with Umbra: Eureka Seven - Type The End Angry Battle Theme: Escaflowne - Black Escaflowne The Decision: Eureka Seven - Leap From The Indication Trivia I created her along with Umbra to be a sort of challenge to Kei and Aura and to round off the elemental spirit group. Tropes Nature Spirit, Nature Hero, Lawful Good, Wild Child, Cue the Sun, Light is Good, Magical Girl Warrior, ... Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Elemental Spirits Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:High Level Threats